I'm With You
by Intel
Summary: Songfic, s/v. I actually typed it up when i heard the song & i was on this site so it's not my best but that's ok but i personally don't like how i write coz i always put too little or too much ok i should stop rambling. sorry if that put you all off


Title: I'm With You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show or anything in it and rights to the song are to Avril Lavigne so don't sue.  
  
A/N: If the formatting looks kinda stuffed, sorry but I keep forgetting to find out the codes to fix up the text. Takes place after Syd finds out about her mother and who she really was and who she is. And since I haven't seen season 2, I'll leave it at that.  
  
After her escaping "The Man" otherwise known as her mother, she found Vaughn and they managed to get out of there.  
  
She really thought that she had lost him. And once again because of her. The men she cared about had gone because of this occupation that played a big part in her life.  
  
When she found Vaughn washed up in the embankment, his body limp and frail, she panicked and thought the worst. She ran to him calling his name, "Vaughn, Vaughn, can you hear me? Get up!"  
  
After a minute of that, he finally came around and mumbled something inaudible. Syd let out a sigh. She helped him up and together headed back to LA. After debriefing, she was to go to SD-6 as usual.  
  
In the week that followed, she had to go to Rome to retrieve something that would help SD-6 get "The Man" and she did so. But in her meetings with her new temporary handler, she found out new information about her mother. She took it all in, not showing her emotion, but maybe if Vaughn was there instead, she probably wouldn't be so stoic. The reason behind the new handler was that when they got back to LA, she and Vaughn were taken to a CIA hospital and the doctor informed them that she was fine, but Vaughn would be out of action for at least 2 weeks.  
  
The emotional strain of it all was catching up to her and one night decided to drive around aimlessly, to try and clear her head. She ended up at the pier.  
  
^*^  
  
I'm standing on the bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you' d be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
^*^  
  
She stood there looking over at the Pacific, and remembered when she was here with Vaughn and she chucked her pager into the Pacific. She had been crying then, like she was now. But this time no Vaughn. She missed him, but wasn't able to visit because of her missions.  
  
^*^  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
^*^  
  
She missed everything about him. His warm green eyes, the caring smile that sent her heart overboard. She didn't really know that much about his life as Michael, but now that she thought about it, she wished she did.  
  
^*^  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you  
  
^*^  
  
Tears kept coming; she keeps trying to wipe them away.  
  
^*^  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
I'm searching for a face  
  
Is anybody here I know  
  
Cause nothing's going right  
  
And everything's a mess  
  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
^*^  
  
She's busy trying to stop the tears she doesn't realize there's someone standing there now.  
  
^*^  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
^*^  
  
A comforting hand goes on her shoulder. It feels familiar.  
  
^*^  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
^*^  
  
She responds by saying, "I must sound pretty stupid huh?"  
  
The person didn't say anything, but she could sense that this person shook his head in disagreement. ^*^  
  
Why is everything so confusing  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
^*^  
  
How come she had been brought into this world of lies and deceit? She asked herself in her mind. It was too much.  
  
^*^  
  
Yeah Yeah  
  
Yeah yeah  
  
Yeah yeah  
  
Yeah yeah yeah  
  
Yeah oh oh oh  
  
^*^  
  
The man handed her a tissue, which she gladly accepted.  
  
^*^  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
^*^  
  
"It'll be okay Syd," said the voice. Syd's thoughts came to a halt as she heard his voice. That voice. She turned around and was met by the face she sorely missed.  
  
^*^  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
^*^  
  
Vaughn brushed the fresh tear that came down her cheek with his thumb slowly and gently as their eyes were locked together. Sydney put her hand to cover his hand that was on her cheek.  
  
^*^  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you  
  
^*^  
  
"Thank you" said Sydney.  
  
"You're welcome" smiled Vaughn.  
  
Before they let the moment escape them, their lips met in a slow, gentle yet passionate kiss, not wanting to let go, it made the world all better to them.  
  
^*^  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
^*^  
  
  
  
Okay so what do you think? Too corny, over or under done? Let me know. 


End file.
